This invention relates generally to cooking implements, and more particularly to a combination cutting board and serving plank intended especially for use with barbeque grills.
Numerous utility trays of this type are known. Representative examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,751; 4,688,541; 4,840,361; 4,907,789; 4,665,888; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,406. The trays shown in these patents have means at one end for engaging the rim of a grill, or a fixture thereon; the other end of the tray is supported by a leg or prop. Cutting boards having peripheral grooves for collecting juices and delivering them to a basin or the like are also well known. Two such boards are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,789 and 4,907,789.
Ordinarily, a cook transfers barbequed food, such as a roast, from the grill to a tray held in one hand, carries the tray into the house, and then transfers the food to a cutting board. This is unnecessarily wasteful of effort and clean-up time.
Having perceived a need for a combination barbeque tray and cutting board, I have developed a tray or board which combines desirable functions from both such devices in a simple, attractive, easy-to-handle device.